How to Train Your Dragon: De Je VU
by ihatepink3
Summary: Same problem. Same personality. But a whole Different story.
1. Chapter 1

_**All Rights Reserved To DreamWorks & Cressida Cowell but some characters are mine…I think.**_

_**Welcome to Berk**_

Runa's POV

This is Berk. It snows 9 months and hails the other 3. 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on The Meridian of Misery. My village in a word is sturdy. It's been here for 9 generations and every building is new. We have hunting, fishing and a charming view of sunsets. The only problem ya' see are the pests. Other places may have mosquitoes or mice. But we have...

I run and close my house door, just in time as a Monstrous Nightmare blew fire toward my direction.

"Dragons." I manage to breathe.

I run to The Blacksmith Stall. On the way I see Vikings climbing on dragons and whacking them with their various weapons. Another Viking was holding on to a sheep that a Gronckle is thieving. Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. By the time I got to Gobbers, I got pulled inside.

"You. Stay. Here."Gobber said, pointing at me. Then he handed me an axe. "Axe. Sharpen. Now"

But instead, I threw it out the window.

"Thanks!" a Viking yelled. I ran over to the window and stay there. I rest my head in my hands and watch the entire ruckus.

BOOOOOOOM! I look over to my left and find…

Asger.

Asger Horrendce Haddock is the cutest boy on all of Berk. He's really handy with the axe or anything axe like. His mom is Astrid Hoffson. Brokk has a crush on his sister Hilda and his mom, which is so messed up.

And then, there's his dad, Hiccup Horrendce Haddock the 3rd, the Head of Berk's Dragon Academy. To be honest, he seriously freaks me out, though all the other girls think he's hot. If hot, means having one green eye and another one blind with a scar over it, 7 tattoos (The night fury crawling on one of his sides, recalled the coolest one) including a small flower, shaggy brown hair that reaches to half of his neck, frequently wearing a black cloak, and a metallic foot, then girls have weird meaning of hot. (The scar may look cool, but besides that everything else totally creeps me out)

Beside Asger were Brokk Jorgeson, Freyr Ingerson, and Puffnut and Buffnut Thorston. (A.K. 're cousins.)

"Their job is so much cooler than mine." I sigh. Then Gobber picks me up with his hook. "Oh, come on. Gobber, please. Let me go. I need to make my mark."

"You've made plenty of marks, Runa, in all the wrong places."

"No. What you takin' about. They don't know what to do with all of this." I said striking a body builder pose. Gobber rolled his eyes. I look out the window and see a Viking, 4 times the size I am, with a red beard and mustache with a few streaks of gray.

They call him Stoick the Vast.

They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off the shoulders. Do I believe that?

Yes I do.

"What've we got?"Stoick asked his men.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Finn said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

"You better not be thinking of sneaking out." Gobber said. _Drats! I hate how Gobber can read minds._

"At least give me 2 minutes. I'll kill a dragon and my life will infinitely get better. Might even get a date." I insisted.

"Kill a dragon?" Gobber laughed."You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these." Gobber said picking up a bola, which a Viking nabbed and threw at dive-bombing Gronckle

"That's why I'll have this throw it for me."I said, accidently activating my own contraption. A bola flew across the work shop, missing Gobber by an inch and hit an unsuspecting Viking.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."Gobber yelled

"Mild calibration issue." I whispered.

"Runa. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber gestures in my direction."…This."

"But… you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." It took me a while to understand, but then I got it.

"Ohhhh..." I said, trying to sound threatening.

"Ohhhh, yes."Gobber mimicked.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw...Vikingness contained." I said gesturing to all of me."There will be consequences!"Gobber tosses me a sword.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." I trudged to the back of the workshop and sharpened it on the grinding wheel. Then I start fantasizing.

One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those will surely get me a boyfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic, Exiting. Two heads. Twice the status.

"They found the sheep." A Viking yelled.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"Stoick yells, frustrated.

"Fire!"Yelled a Viking.

And then there's The Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. It emerged from the flames and gave the Vikings a toothy grin.

"I'll take care of this." Stoick says. He slams the head with a hammer. Suddenly a ballistic moaning noise comes from above. Vikings everywhere take cover.

The ultimate prize is a dragon that no one has ever seen before. We call it the. . . .

"Night Fury! Get down!" The moaning sound builds up.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself and never. . .

The Night Fury blasts lightning at a catapult, making it erupt into flames.

. . . Misses.

No one has ever killed a night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

"Oh sweet mother of Thor." Gobber says under his breath."Runa, they need me out there. If you take one step out this stall and I will make you into a human toothpick." Then he looked at me again.

"I guess I don't need to make what's already made.

"Offense taken."Gobber burst through door with an axe, yelling a Viking yell. I smirk. How can I pass up this opportunity. I started wheeling my contraption to Raven Point. Night Fury here I come.

Hiccup's POV

I secretly freed a blue Monstrous Nightmare and it looked at me with grateful eyes. "If you want to be angrier that 'I' captured you, go attack Mildew's house."I whisper."Try to set his sheep fungus on fire, oh and make sure to scorch his butt. And for extra points burn his garden."

_Dude that idea is seriously awesome!_

I shrug."I try" The monstrous nightmare gave me a toothy grin and flew off in the direction of Mildew's house. I look back and see Astrid give me a suspicious look.

"Hiccup," Astrid says in scared and worried voice."What did you tell that Monstrous Nightmare."

I smirk and hold up my right and."Hiccup. . ." One finger goes down."You're scaring me!"2 fingers."Stop it!"3 fingers."Oh, come on, just tell me." 4 fingers. "If you don't tell me, I swear I will. . ." Last finger.

*And Cue Huge Explosion Sound*

I give Astrid a proud smirk

Astrid gasped."You didn't!"

"What do you think? Oh and by the way that explosion was Mildew's house." Astrid just stared at me."What?"

"It's just that. . ." Astrid sniffled."I'm so happy I married you."

"I know. I'm awesome like that. Now excuse me while I tell a Gronckle to chomp Mildew's arms off." As I ran across the village 'injuring' dragons, I saw Runa Astergard wheeling some sort of contraption to Raven Point. Ohhhh. Now I see what's going on. Should I help her? Nah, this is going to be funny. "Astrid I'm gonna be gone for a while so can you continue to 'attack' dragons."

"Shouldn't be a problem." She said, smiling. I started walking near Raven Point."Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just got some business to attend." I said smirking.

I know what question you guys are all asking. Why the heck are dragons hated again. Well, guess what I am not going to answer that question probably because that's the whole plot. Duh! Anyway Bye. Oh and just so you know I'm a fiction press author who wrote Maido Ya Shitsudo. I'm a sarcastic narrorator, so I will criticize you. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not telling you the plot because I don't want to and Toothless is dead... Nah. Just kidding. The plot is so I did not see that coming. And I want all of you to say I did not see that coming. So yeah. As for Toothless...Scroll Down And Read.P.S. I am soooooooooo sorry that I posted the same chapter twice.**

Meeting a Night Fury

**Runa's POV**

Me and my bola catapult arrived at Raven Point soon enough. Then I sat there and waited.

Still no Night Fury. Just when I decided to give up, I heard a piercing shrieking noise. I looked through the aiming glass of my bola launcher. I saw the stars disappearing and reappearing. The cycle kept on going on and on and on. It looked like a shadow was circling the stars.

"Huh," I laughed." That looks like a..." My mouth suddenly went dry."Dragon." I whispered. I stumbled to activate my launcher. Finally after a series of tripping, a bola flew over my head and wrapped around the Night Fury. With a deafening cry, the dragon plummeted to a certain place in the woods."Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes! Did anybody see that?" And that's when I heard a loud snort. And of course. There was a huge red Monstrous Nightmare standing right behind me.

"Oh," I managed to say despite that I almost fainted on the Nightmare. "Would you look at the time! I should going so..." I slowly backed away and ran toward the village. "AAAHHUG!"

I ran on top of the village rooftops and to make it even more better I was being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare.

This isn't exactly what you call dragon killing.

**Stoick's POV**

I looked on top of one the village tops and saw Runa being chased by a Monstrous Night mare and screaming like Mildew had when had a scauldron fang taken out of his... Just the thought of that made me shiver. Alarmed and annoyed, I released a Nadder.

"Do NOT let them escape!" I said running after Runa. For some reason this all seemed so familiar.

Runa's POV

I soon found a hiding place behind a wooden post. I hid until the Nightmare found me again. It opened it's mouth to … well barbecue me.

_Me thinking What would happen after I get Barbecued to a Crisp _

_"What are we having for dinner honey?" asked the wife of the nightmare that was currently about to turn me into a small pile of ashes._

_" Barbecued Runa." The nightmare replied._

_"Yay!" The kids roared, setting each other on fire._

I sighed._ Goodbye world and everything I live and know, _I thought. I covered my face with my arms_.Make it Quick. _I tried telepathically telling the dragon.

And BAM! I opened my eyes and saw that Stoick just jabbed the nightmare's head. At first I was like, Go Stoick. Kick that dragon's butt. But then I thought, Oh, Sugar, I'm in trouble. big trouble.

_Hiccup's POV_

_**15 Minutes ago at the Beach**_

I went down to the beach and went inside the Dragon's Cove. Dragon's cove is where me and the others hide our dragons. I found Toothless and he immediately pounced on me.

"Aww," I said kind of touched." I missed you too Bud." Then I saw him scanning my coat."Oh, I see what's going on. You're here for the fish aren't ya?"

_It's always for the fish._

_And I thought we had a thing._

Toothless rolled his eyes and everything seemed to turn silent. An awkward silence. The type of awkward silence that leads to random things to say to your dragon such as...

The world ran out of fish.

I like mutton, do u like mutton? I like ale, do u like ale? I like cod , do u like cod.?

I'm sorry that you're the only 1 of your species

Great News! I found another one of your species and it's a girl!

I decided to go with c but I just blurted out d.

_Say what now?_

_Nothing Toothless. I'm going... _and Toothless immediately pounced on me.

_Must... Mate_

_Toothless I am ashamed! She's way younger than you!_

And the slits soon became huge black marbles. Suddenly a sound echoed throughout the cave.

Someone was spying on us.

Toothless eyes once again became slits. I looked around the cave and near the entrance was a very suspicious looking rock. I looked behind the rock and picked up my 4 year old son Hiccup Jr. or in short HJ.

"So HJ, making a card for your older sister whom you "love" and "care" a "lot".

"Heh,Heh. Whoa is that a-a -

"Night Fury? Toothless to be exact ."He squirmed out of my grip and walked over to Toothless. He had his gummy smile.

"He seems to have no..." In a flash Toothless's teeth popped out."Teeth..."he finished in a weak voice and for the grand finale he collapsed.

"Was that really nessacary? I'm going to have to carry him back. I'm going to look like I murdered my own son. And if I'm lucky _**I**_ won't get murdered too."

_That's what you get._

I rolled my eyes and carried HJ out of there. Wonder what's going on at the village?

**Runa's POV**

Mean While

"Are you out of your mind!" Stoick yelled practically raining spit on me.

"NO. but I shot down a dragon, so hah. Take that you overgrown Viking!" I said getting all in his face. Ok, Ok, Maybe I over exaggerated that part a little bit, okay maybe a lot. Behind me, "trustworthy" hiding place fell over. The aroma of burned wood was in the air.

"Sorry, Gramps."

" Sorry. You sacrificed our food supply for the whole winter!"

"I shot Down a Night Fury." Gramps just laughed at that statement.

"Shooting down a dragon? You can't even walk without tripping yourself every 5 minutes. If you want to kill, severely injure, harm, scratch, or even get close to a dragon you got to stop being all this."

"You just gestured to all of me

"Take er' home." Gramps said to Gobber ignoring me all together. Without being said I fooled Gobber obidiently.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that bad." Brokk snickered.

"Thank you, I was trying so..." I looked over at Asger for a mere second and nothing more. I look over to his dad. He was carrying HJ and twitching uncontrollably. For some reason I feel like I'm in a story that's been already told.

The H2O Alchemist: Thanks For the Info!.

Guest: I'm a girl. But thx Anyway.P.S Not all girls like pink.

idk: Thx XD

Matt: Happy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone is probably wondering why the dragons are attacking again, how come there is another night fury, and why no one remembers the past except Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins, But does anyone wonder what happened after Hiccup Brought HJ, who by the way Is Hiccup's 4 year old son and a exact replica of him. Well here's what happened.( I am sorry I am not telling you guys the plot but it is so...ughhhhh! It makes me feel like you guys are pressuring me.) **

Hiccup's POV

I was carrying HJ home. I am going to have to back at Toothless. Hmm... No flying for 2 weeks? Nah I'm going easy on him. Think Hiccup, Think.

_How about 3 days without fish? _a random voice called out.(Me ;)Tee Hee. Whoa. I sounded girlish for a sec... WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO ME!?)

Now I like the sound of that. Now that I think about it, I'm being too harsh. Listen to the story of how I met Toothless 2. a.k.a T, while I think of punishments and try not to get killed by Astrid.

**THE STORY OF HOW HICCUP MET T**.

**NOTE: I WILL SPEAK IN 3RD PERSON. WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS?**

Hiccup was at the spot where Toothless and Hiccup first met.(If you don't know where it is, remember in the movie when a branch hit Hiccup and then he found Toothless behind a huge rock.)And of course, what else to happen but for him to find another night fury. It looked at him with deadly slits.

"You don't trust me, do you?"Hiccup asked the night fury.

_Well what do you think?_

"Well Do you want me to free you." Hiccup asks

_Well, Gee let me think. Vikings, our sworn enemy who we totally do__** NOT**__ trust! Well this is a tough choice. _Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry someone you trust will come. Definitely."

_And how do you know that? Did you go into the future?_

"Trust me."

_Oh sure. We totally trust people that kill us. I, mean like Totally. _And Hiccup starting going off on his merry way. THE END(Now shut up)(A/n: Hiccup is the one who is telling the story.)

Before I knew it I was at the doorstep of my house. I was about to knock when the door opened. I hoped it was Asger or even Hilda would've been okay, but it just had to be Astrid didn't it.

"And where have you been?" she said giving be a annoyed look. She seemed to look besides the fact that she was reaching for her axe.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been beheading dragons and making a secret collection of their heads. I mean how could you not know that." Astrid was sharping her axe.

" You know Hiccup, I haven't used my axe except when we have to "Injure" dragons. And what if Alvin the Psychotic shows up again. Well I'd be out of shape for injuring humans. So I really need someone to be my dummy, and you're perfect for the role."

"I'm kidding! I mean how could that happen?"

"Well Gobber's Bonenapper story was real."I remember that adventure. I remember when Gobber took of his... I shuddered. Astrid must have been thinking the same thing, because we shuddered in unison."OH MY GOD!" I noticed that Astrid was looking at HJ(Hiccup Jr.)Oh, I totally forgot about him. 5,4,3,2,…

"HICCUP HORRENDECE HADDOCK THE 3RD! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I killed HJ." Now she was mad. Really mad. And you know how mad Astrid can be. She completely went phyco on me."Astrid calm down ,I'm kidding! That would be like killing myself and you know it!"She stopped trying to murder me. Then she punched me in the gut

"Oww... Why would you do that?!"I moaned in pain.

"That's for 'killing' my son."She grabbed my shirt and gave me a light kiss on the lips." And...that's for everything else." She ran upstairs. Ha the ladies, can't resist my charm. I herd footsteps outside. As the sun was rising I saw Gobber walking home with Runa. Well I wonder how their talk Is gonna work out.

Runa's POV

Gobber was walking me home. I was looking at the ground the whole time.

"I hit one. Really."

"Sure you did."

"He never listens''

"It runs in the family." I stopped. I put my hands on my hips.

"And what do you mean by that?"I asked kind of annoyed.

"Well you don't listen like your...gramps?" He stuttered. I put a hand on his back and patted it.

"Gobber you don't have to try anymore. I know what you're hiding." I said trying to act sympathetic.

"What do you mean." I stamped my foot frustrated.

"I know I'm adopted for crying out loud!" I yelled.

Hiccup's POV

Ooh what a Interesting twist.

**A/n: An interesting twist indeed. I am sorry my chapters are short it's just that I don't get to go on my laptop everyday and you guys want to read my story so yeah... OH YEAH! I almost forgot, I need someone who is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll lllllllllly good with grammar to be my beta reader. Please help in this time of need. Contact us right Apocalypse**:**Thanks so much! P.S. I luv your name.^^**

**Matt: I know some of you watch Danny Phantom . I luv that show. Every time I post a new you like totally mess up my mojo! It gets me so annoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Runa's POV**

"Whaaaaa... Oh look it's a flying yak nog."I rolled my eyes.

"Gobber stop trying to change the subject. It won't work because A, Yak nog does NOT fly and B, what is Yak nog. On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Trust me ya don't want to." said Gobber shuddering."Anyway how'd ya know.? Me and Stoick never gave a hint."

"Are you kidding lets see if was Gramps "granddaughter" then I'd be Hiccup's Daughter and that would be verrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy..."

"Awkward?"Gobber said.

"Yeah, Awkward."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Anyways if Gramps name is Stoick Horrendece Haddock shouldn't my name be Runa Horrendece Haddock... not Runa Astergard?"Gobber seemed to be sweating a lot.

"And-"

"All right, all right. Ya got me."

"I bet you this was this exact reaction when he found me.' Gobber why is there a baby bird in a basket? Oh never mind. It's a baby girl.. I think. Or maybe a rat, so I think Baby squirrel is the winner... Never mind! It's a girl. I never thought that this talking fish bone could be a human or even a baby girl at that'"I imitated.

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what it looks like. It's what's inside that he can't stand"

"Thank you for summing that all up." We reached the doorway

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."I sighed heavily.

"I just want be I of you guys."I pushed through the door and waited. Gobber's footsteps sounded faint as they moved away. Finally they dissapeared. I shot out through the back door and headed toward the direction where I shot down a night fury.

I mean how could Gobber not know about the back door.

**Asger's POV**

I was sharpening my axe when I heard the door open. I saw my dad standing in the doorway."Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said back. Now everything was awkwardly silent.

"So...you like Runa Astergard." I dropped my axe on my foot. Wow. Who knew my axe was so heavy.

"Dad... What rubbish!"I said trying not to cry. My dad came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, it's okay. I approve." I could see him smirking. Was he making fun of me? My own dad? I was too shocked to speak. Besides if I spoke now my voice would sounded like a deranged chipmunk due to the pain. My dad smirked again."Peace" he said walking out the door. Then I waited until it was safe and i screamed like a like Runa for that matter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

My life is horrible.

_Runa's POV_

I looked down at my notebook and made my 27th x then very annoyed I scribbled the whole forest.

"Oh the gods must hate me. Most people lose their mug or their knife, but not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." I closed my notebook and tucked it into my coat.I started waking when a branch appeared in front of my face. I whacked it in frustration but then it came back and hit my ear. I winced. I looked at the tree very annoyed but then I noticed it was stricken back as if some strong force had fell on top of it and slid down and landed behind ... My eyes followed the tip of the tree and ... behind that rock! I eagerly but very cautiously looked behind the rock. I saw a black dragon wrapped around in ropes.

A night fury.

I ducked down behind the rock and frantically searched for my dagger. I found it and it stumbled on my fingertips. I gripped it with all my might and mustered all my courage and faced the beast. I poked it's head to see if it was still alive. It's eyes opened and it looked at me with deadly slits. I jumped back in fear. I pointed my dagger at the night fury. I was shaking... badly.

"I'm going to kill you dragon."I said trying to sound fierce."I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my grandfather. I am a viking. I AM A VIKING!"I yelled. It lay back it's head as if saying _Go Ahead_. Wait what am I doing?! This isn't me. I sighed exasperated. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Oh Thor, forgive me. I broke the ropes with my knife and ever time I looked to make sure no one was looking. And as the ropes loosened there was some moment and it immediately pounced on top of me. My heart rate accelerated. And the Night Fury roared in my face. I could hear it echo for miles. It ran away trying to fly but failed and landed in a cove. Me shocked made a weird noise. I got up and staggered and after 3 steps I fainted.

...

I woke up in a strange place. I opened my eyes and a man was standing in front of me. He had shaggy brown hair that reached his shoulders green eyes and a scar over one of his eyes. Wait

Hiccup?!

What was he doing here, more importantly what was i doing here?!

**A/n: Aww, no new reviews? Who cares anyway. Anyway hahahahahahahahahah! And HA! The world didn't end! Well not yet I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hiccup's POV**

"Hey." I said cooly.5-4-3-2...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help you."And I knew she would scream again.

"HELP?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO HELP ME WHEN I SAW A N-"She quickly put her hand over mouth.

"Night Fury?" She looked at me flabbergasted."I know because I have one... as a pet that is." I looked over to her and smiled. Where was she. I looked on the ground and there was Runa all white and out cold. Well this is going to be a problem.

**Runa's POV**

I woke up again in the strange place I woke up in before. Hiccup was in front of me."Hey... Again." I wanted to sream again but the last scream was pretty harsh on my voice so I decide to keep quiet for now... When the time comes I will become your worst nightmare. Even worse than Mildew in his underpants. _Hiccup Horrendece Haddock the 3rd You may think that there is nothing worse than Mildew in his underpants but there is...my DARK side. Hee hee hee heee heeeeeeeee. _Woah I was beginning to scare myself with extending that heeeeeeeee... _Stop it Runa!_ I decided to change the subject.

"I think I should probably go-"_Plop!_"Ow."My face was flat on the floor.

"You're should probably go lay down and listen to one of Hiccup's bedtime stories."He said smiling. For some reason it made him even more creepy.

"B-but it's the morning." I said pointing to the window where rays of sunshine were seeking it's way into the room.

"You get the point."I tried to escape but seemed like I was made into a Runa well how bad can his stories be."Today's strory is called'The Past."he said in a veeeeerrrrrry creepy voice sounding like some demented weirdo or somethin'. He cleared his voice and began his "bedtime" story.

"In a place far away like I mean Veeeeeeee-"

"Okay I get it. You like to make your words sound veeeeery long."He shot me a peircing look.

"Anyways In place Veeeeery far away called Berk," He said trying not to laugh. Okay now he was getting on my nerves."There lived a scrawny fishbone called Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendce Haddock the 3rd to be exact. The village resented him but are certain someone that he knew told him he wasnt resented, he just wasnt liked. He was fed up with all the complaints and decided to shoot the down the Night Fury!" He said in a dramatic voice glancing over at me. He looked at me at for a long time'waiting. i slipped my hands out of the the banket and held them in front of my my face.

"I'm so very scared. Aah,Save me." I said dryly. He gave me an annoyed look saying" That wasn't the type of expression I was looking for. I was going for more of a shocked gasp."

"Runa it's not funny. i am you and you are me face it We're the same."I fell out of the bed and landed _Kerspalat!_on my face. Geez! I got to stop doing that.!

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy? Like more than usual?" He gritted his teeth and yelled.

" I have Night Fury Too , You know? Geez, do I have to say my point directly for you to get? Honestly..."

And everything went black...for the third time of the day.

Wow.

That'll make a record.

**Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated and by chapters are short. But you guys want the story now. I mean longer chapters for a longer period of time which are boring and tasteless or Shorter chapters in a shorter period of time which are so... um Interesting? Any way I think I might have a longer time updating because the computer is always being hogged. Now some dedications for these wonderful people and not-so-wonderful people. (Ahem Matt Ahem).**

**fireclaw239and person(?): As you can see I um updated.**

**the-pony-wizard:NOW you'll be my editor?**

**all the way home:That's because it hasn't been introduced yet, duh!**

**BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
